tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Trial
The Big Trial is the 28th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With reuniting together Ezra and Wake filled Eloy, Red, Caster, Risf, and Barabus about the trogs. Caster was displease that they didn’t take the Ever grudge with them. Wake offered for him to go back to get them, but declined. The partied traveled further down seeing more ruins. Our heroes come to the ruins of a coliseum in the far back was a portal. Standing nearby was crumbling Geosphinx covered in moss and coral. Its eyes began to glow as it spoke. It would often mix up its words. It told them of the trail and warned them that no one of mortal blood can pass through the portal alive without passing the trial. The dilapidated sphinx told them Caster needn’t be a part. With Caster in the stands the heroes lined up in the circular arena. The portal started rippling as shadowy versions of themselves came out mirroring them. Barabus was the first to make his move, charging forward as his copy did the same. Wake followed by charging at his copy meeting him in the middle. Wake took a stance waiting to see if his copy would do anything. The shadows would mimic them with no delay including saying the same thing to them. Ezra threw ball bearings at his clone’s feet trying to add as many variables into the battle as possible. Redd decided to test this by throwing a fireball causing both her and her clone to take the blast, knocking them back. Risf, failing an attack with his sling, moved to Redd. Eloy took out his sword and offered it handle first to his clone declaring he yielded. The afterimage declared the same and Eloy tried to argue that his clone has given up. At that moment the portal started to ripple again. A stout female halfling sized Aasimar came stumbling out confused. She looked around as a voice came from the portal telling her not come back until she has more information. After realizing she walked in during an ancient ritual to have mortals prove themselves. She decides to help our heroes in their trail and using an ice spell against the Risf clone. Wake seeing she is aiding them decided to do nothing and wait for her to do most of the work. This causes his copy to start to grow in size. If they do not interact with their clones they will continuously grow in size. Barabus, ignorant of his surroundings, chooses to try and use brute force against his clone. He tried to fight his clone and lost his hammer in the process. Risf decided to heal Redd, but his clone did not. Noticing this, Redd experimented by throwing a fireball at the clone of Wake. Eloy thought over his action carefully. Eyeing a broken pillar along he started moving his way over positioning his clone where there were pieces of the pillar on the clone’s side, but not his. Eloy swung his head down in the air as the clone mimicked his actions it struck its head against the ruined stone structure. Wake took advantage of his clone’s large size and walked over to Ezra. He gave Ezra a small slap on the top of the head, but his clone dealt Ezra’s a power blow. As the Aasimar woman wondered closer to some of the clones they began to attack caller her an interloper. Ezra started formulating a plan and told Wake not to leave his clone. After some coordinated efforts they managed to start destroying the clones. However, when clone Redd and Eloy were remaining they grew very large. Eloy wanted to try and get it to smash its head against a pillar, but the clone instead used his sword to slash at it instead. The clones started to act on their own. Wake used the water falling from the ceiling to create a giant water whip to slice clone Redd in half. This left clone Eloy the one left standing, he had also grown to towering proportions. Wake swam through the water and used the momentum to shoot up punching Shadow Eloy in his testacies. Barabus tried as he might to swing his hammer against his legs dealing damage. It wasn't until the Aasimar used Mind Spike, a spell that cause the giant donkey man's head to explode outward did they manage to finish the trial. With the trial completed they were rewarded with a magically glowing cube. Wake picked up the cube and decided to press a random button. It restored the area around him as if no damage was done. He decided to use it on the sphinx fixing it up. With the ordeal complete they started to properly talk to the strange Aasimar. Her name was Ysoria. She was from North Xellus and was sent to explore the reason portals started opening up. Our heroes wanted to take her to see Gorroc. As they traced there path back the way the came. They saw an enraged Pabsvadri swimming above the barrier. The party entered the unicorn village leaving Ysoria in disbelief at what she was seeing. The group walked to up to the elder unicorn and used the power of the cube on him. The sounds of bones popping could be heard and Gorroc started to stand up at his full height. He thanked the group for their kind actions and amazing feats. Ysoria agreed to take the Unicorns with her to North Xellus. Using his restored powers Gorroc increased the barrier and guiding them back to the Dragon's cavern. With great pleasure our heroes started to raid the treasures as the young dragon swam furiously over head blocked from entry. Redd found her book as the others found more strange items. Gorroc saw them off at the edge of the barrier with their diving bell just outside. Using his powers he created a tunnel for them to the diving bell. They started to be raised in the diving bell to the surface. As they approached Wake noticed a Navy ship along side the Yeldin. As they hit the air Pabsvadri broke through the surface. Before he could release his rage upon them a bronze scaled craw reached up grabbing the blue dragon by the neck. A massive dragon's head rose up from the ocean. Appearances * Barabus Bonebite * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Lieutenant Gore * Redd * Risf * Wake * Ysoria * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}